emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
2005
Events blows up Home Farm in front of the King family and leaves the village.]] *2nd January - Andy Sugden ends his relationship with Debbie Dingle. * 3rd January - Max King arrives in the village for his father's wedding. (First appearance of the character) *4th January - Tom King dumps Charity Tate at the altar after Sadie King sets her up by showing Tom a photo of Charity kissing her cousin Cain Dingle. * 6th January - Tom King goes missing. * 7th January - Tom King returns to Holdgate Farm. Ethan Blake visits Steph Stokes in prison. * 9th January - Alan Turner is informed that a woman's body has been found; assumed to be Shelley Williams. When he goes to the mortuary to identify the body, he is relieved to discover that it isn't Shelley. *10th January - Debbie Dingle discovers that she is pregnant. *12th January - Sam Dingle nearly jumps off the village hall roof. *14th January - Alan Turner appears on This Morning to make an emotional plea to Shelley Williams to get in touch if she is watching. *20th January - Sam Dingle and Alice Wilson leave the village to live in Norfolk. * 25th January - Chloe Atkinson tells Carl King that she is pregnant. *30th January - Laurel Potts returns to the village. Ashley Thomas shows how much he missed her by proposing. (First appearance of Laurel Thomas since 2004) *31st January - Chloe Atkinson falls down the stairs at Pear Tree Cottage. *2nd February - Shelley Williams returns to the village. * 7th February - Charity Tate seduces Jimmy King. *1st March - Charity Tate leaves the village but not before playing a tape at Jimmy King's 40th birthday which confirms her affair with Jimmy and his wife Sadie's set up to stop her wedding to Tom. This leads to Chloe Atkinson discovering the truth behind Paul Marsden's death. *16th March - Shelley Williams leaves the village. Steph Stokes follows her to try convince her to return. *17th March - In Emmerdale's 4000th episode, Shelley Williams drowns after a showdown with Steph Stokes. (Final appearance of the character) *23rd March - Carl King discovers his girlfriend Chloe Atkinson was behind the poison pen letters he and then-girlfriend Chas Dingle received and throws her out. *25th March - Chloe Atkinson is forced to leave the village in disgrace after Chas Dingle exposes to the entire village that Chloe isn't pregnant. (Final appearance of the character) *30th March - Cain Dingle loses his temper with his daughter Debbie and throws her to the ground. Appalled by his son's behaviour, Zak Dingle sets fire to Cain's caravan. *31st March - First appearance of Kayleigh Gibbs. *6th April - Marlon Dingle catches Paddy Kirk and Viv Windsor kissing. *19th April - Paddy Kirk meets with Viv Windsor at a hotel and sleeps with her. *21st April - Paddy Kirk unwittingly confesses to his wife Emily that he had been having a fling with Viv Windsor. * 26th April - Emily Kirk explodes with rage and smashes up the Post Office. *27th April - Paddy Kirk's affair with Viv Windsor is publicly revealed by his wife Emily that results Paddy getting punched by Bob Hope and Zak Dingle. Paddy and Emily decide to end their marriage. *5th May - First appearance of Ivan Jones. *8th May - Robert Sugden proposes to Katie Sugden. She emotionally accepts. *10th May - Andy Sugden and his brother Robert fight over Robert's affair with Sadie King. Robert's fiance Katie discovers the affair and confronts Sadie, by pouring a drink on her. Sadie retaliates by slapping Katie. *11th May - Katie leaves the village after growing sick and tired of all the arguments in the Sugden family. *13th May - New doctor Adam Forsythe arrives in the village (First appearance of the character) * 17th May - Shadrach Dingle steals Denzel Calburn's police car and drives it into the river. * 24th May - Cain Dingle kills Sadie King's dog, Damon. * 29th May - Sadie King tries to mow down Cain Dingle but he gets out of the way in the nick of time. * 1st June - Daz Eden discovers Debbie Dingle is pregnant. She swears him to secrecy. * 5th June - Debbie Dingle goes into labour. *6th June - Debbie Dingle gives birth to a daughter. *8th June - The father of Debbie Dingle's daughter is revealed to be Andy Sugden. *9th June - Debbie Dingle names her daughter Sarah, after Andy Sugden's late mother. *10th June - Val Lambert discovers Matthew King and Louise Appleton in bed together. *21st June - Scott Windsor's proposal to Zoe Tate goes tragically wrong when she coldly rejects him, and he attacks her. She defends herself by injecting him with ketamine. Paddy Kirk walks in and prevents Zoe from further attacking Scott. *22nd June - Zoe Tate is arrested under the suspicion of the attempted murder of Scott Windsor. *24th June - Kelly Windsor returns to Emmerdale after hearing from sister Donna about what happened to Scott. *26th June - Scott Windsor regains consciousness before telling mother Viv that Zoe tried to kill him. He then starts fitting. Viv Windsor is told her son Scott may never make a full recovery. *30th June - Ashley Thomas' niece Jasmine arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *3rd July - Jack Sugden gets his own back on the Kings by covering Pear Tree Cottage in muck. *5th July - Louise Appleton breaks up with Terry Woods following her affair with Matthew King. *6th July - Terry Woods is told by Diane Sugden that his partner Louise Appleton has been having an affair with Matthew King. *7th July - Terry Woods confronts Matthew King about his affair with Louise Appleton and punches him. *10th July - Scott Windsor regains consciousness Zoe Tate is arrested for the attempted murder of Scott Windsor. * 15th July - Delilah Dingle makes a surprise appearance at the Dingle homestead in her wedding dress. (First appearance of the character) * 20th July - Sam Dingle returns to the village unexpectedly. * 24th July - Zoe Tate's trial for the attempted murder of Scott Windsor begins. * 25th July - Zoe Tate is arrested for breaching her bail conditions following a public confrontation with Scott Windsor in church. Alice Wilson arrives back in the village and reveals that she is pregnant. *27th July - Andy Sugden's drink is spiked, resulting in him being breathalysed. *28th July - Jimmy King, Cain Dingle and Robert Sugden burn down the barn owned by Robert's brother Andy in order to fake an insurance job. Andy's half-brother Daz Eden defends Andy by stabbing Jimmy with a pitchfork. * 31st July - Jack Sugden disowns his son Robert. Marlon Dingle is selected for the pub chef contest. *4th August - Max King drunkenly runs over his father Tom. * 14th August - Kelly Windsor gets her step-brother Scott drunk and gets him into bed in order to convince Scott's girlfriend Dawn Woods that they're sleeping together. * 15th August - Kelly Windsor and Dawn Woods fight in the street. *22nd August - On the day of a cookery competition in Newcastle-upon-Tyne, Marlon Dingle is arrested over a misunderstanding about his knife, Mack. After being released, he proposes to girlfriend Donna Windsor. *23rd August - Bob Hope proposes to Viv Windsor. Donna Windsor and Marlon Dingle announce their engagement at the same time as Viv and Bob. *30th August - Viv Windsor is arrested for the possession of drugs in the Caribbean. *20th September - Zoe Tate is conned out of Home Farm by the Kings. Zoe punches Effie Harrison upon discovering Effie was in on the plan. *22nd September - After being found not guilty for the attempted murder of Scott Windsor, and escaping from Scott after being held hostage, long-running character Zoe Tate leaves Emmerdale in spectacular fashion by blowing up Home Farm and watching the explosion as she drives away, much to the surprise of Tom, Jimmy and Max King. (Final appearance of Zoe and Jean Tate, and last appearance of Joseph Tate until 2017) *23rd September - Scott Windsor attacks Paddy Kirk and punches Dawn Woods, resulting in him being arrested for assault. *2nd October - Robert Sugden arranges to leave the village with Max King, Debbie Dingle and Sarah Sugden Jr. When Debbie arrives with Andy and without Sarah, Robert tells her he only wanted to take Sarah away from Andy. A violent fight ensues between Andy and Robert, broken up by Max. Max asks Andy to take him to the station and a furious Robert drives towards them. Max grabs the wheel and the car crashes. Robert rescues Andy before the car explodes, killing Max (Final appearance of the character) *3rd October - Robert Sugden leaves the village on orders from his father Jack to avoid being arrested for manslaughter in the aftermath of Max King's death. (Final appearance of the character until 2009) *12th October - Max King's funeral takes place. *13th October - Driven mad by grief, Tom King storms over to Butler's Farm to evict the Sugdens. *23rd October - Ethan Blake leaves the village in disgrace after confessing to the Bishop that he misinformed him about Ashley Thomas and Laurel Potts's relationship as he was in love with Laurel. The bishop then gives Ashley his blessing and Ashley proposes to Laurel. *30th October - Due to the death of his portrayer Stan Richards earlier this year, long-running character Seth Armstrong dies off-screen on a plane home back to the UK. Kathy Glover (now Brookman) returned with him. *1st November - The funeral of Seth Armstrong is due to take place, but Betty Eagleton decides to have it at a later date. A wake for Seth is held at the Woolpack, which Biff Fowler returns for. *4th November - Seth Armstrong's funeral takes place. *6th November - Ashley Thomas and Laurel Potts marry. Ashley's estranged father, Sandy, arrives for the wedding. (First appearance of the character) *16th November - Alan Turner suffers a heart attack during an argument with Adam Forsythe. *18th November - Steph Stokes tells Adam Forsythe that her brother sexually abused her as a child. *23rd November - Adam Forsythe discovers Alice Wilson has tested positive for cancer and kept it secret. *24th November - Alice Wilson tells fiance Sam Dingle that she has cancer. *29th November - Scott Windsor is released from prison. *4th December - Jarvis Skelton moves to Spain with Freda Danby. (Final appearance of the character) *5th December - Paddy Kirk's university friend, Hari Prasad, arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *21st December - Sarah Sugden Jr.'s christening takes place. Emily Kirk takes Sarah after the ceremony. Alice Wilson proposes to Sam Dingle. *22nd December - Daz Eden breaks the news to everyone in the Woolpack that baby Sarah has gone off with Emily Kirk, leaving everyone appalled, particularly Lisa and Alice Dingle who ends up slapping Debbie after she makes a snide comment about her cancer in full view of both Sam Dingle and Diane Sugden. *23rd December - Belle Dingle and Daz Eden become trapped in a mineshaft after Belle accidentally lets out Daz's pet ferret. *25th December - A search party for Belle Dingle and Daz Eden begins. They are soon found by a man walking his dog and are both rescued from the mineshaft before it is filled up with water. Real life events *11th February - Stan Richards (Seth Armstrong) dies. *25th February - Steve Frost's final episode as producer airs. *28th February - Kathleen Beedles' first episode as producer airs. *17th March - Emmerdale's 4000th episode airs. *7th May - Charity and Tom's wedding wins 'Best Single Episode' at The British Soap Awards. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *2005 at Wikipedia Category:2005